Where Have You Been?
by VioletEyed-Demon
Summary: Heero and Trowa left on a mission, four days after they were suppose to return they never showed up. -5th fic in the 'Don't Jump' mini series


This is fic five in the 'Don't Jump!' series! sequel to 'Two Weeks Of Silence' Have a ball!! ~VED

* * *

**Where Have You Been?**

**

* * *

**

"Duo." Quatre started.

"No." Duo stated firmly. Quatre heaved a sigh and pushed off of Heero's desk.

About a week ago Une had told them that entire sixth floor was theirs to do with as they pleased. The first thing Duo and Quatre had done were knock down the walls inside and built new ones. They made ten larger rooms. They made this place into their second home. Offices for the Agents in the east wing, coffee room and armory in between the Showering area -which took up most of the west wing-, small bedrooms in the north wing and to the south wing was the training room.

They made the whole floors theirs. Granted it took Duo and Quatre almost a week to finish it by themselves, seeing as how the other three were out on missions. They made it work had stopped by earlier that day to see how it was coming. She was completely impressed by the place. She had grinned and walked away muttering to her self.

Duo had rolled his eys and called her psycho.

"When do you think they'll be back?" Quatre asked softly from the doorway.

"Don't know Quat. You know Heero though, he'll be a prscise as he can be."

Quatre nodded absently. "Especially with it being a possible terrorist organization." His voice tinted with sadness.

Duo looked up from his report. "Hey Quat. He'll come back to you." Quatre smiled faintly and disappeared out the door. The rest of the evening passed in relative silence.

When it was time to leave Duo knocked softly on Trowa and Quatre's office door.

"One second!" Duo sighed and shifted his pack. The door opened and Quatre appeared. "Ready."

Duo nodded and the two made their way down to the garage.

"So you wanna crash in my room?" Duo asked one they were in his rag top shiny black convertible.

Quatre nodded meekly and turned his gaze to watch the tree's pass by. Duo sighed and returned his focus tot he road.

They arrived at Duo's a little after seven. "Are you hungry Quat?"

"No." Quatre voiced as he made his way to Duo's room. Duo watched in silence as his door closed.

"Damnit." Duo's eyes saddened as they met Heero's closed door. "Where the hell are you two? You should have been back days ago." He walked silently back to Heero's door. Duo sat on the bed and sighed. He flopped backwards and closed his eyes.

Duo must have fallen asleep at some point because when he woke the room was pitch black and the shower was running. Violet eyes narrowed and he leaned over tot he in table. Unlatching the hidden gun he stood and silently padded his way to the door. Raising the gun he waited until the water shut off and the door creaked open.

"You don't need that Duo." Heero's voice sounded from the other side.

"Heero?"

"Hai." Duo lowered the gun as the door opened fully to reveal Heero.

"Where have you two been?" Duo hissed.

"Something went wrong."

Violet eyes widened. "Whta? Is everyone alright? Scratch that are you alright?" His eyes scanned Heero's towel clad body.

"Everyone is fine, but we found something rather.... disturbing." Heero leaned against the door frame.

"Such as?" Duo's eyes followed a water droplet down Heero's chest.

"Orginial plans from Operation Meteor."

Snapping his eyes he stared in disbelief. "You're kidding me."

"No." Heero pushed off the wood and slowly made his way to his dresser.

"Hey 'Ro." Duo closed his eyes as he heard the towel hit the floor.

Heero turned to look at Duo as he pulled on boxers and pants. The long haired teen was still facing the bathroom door. "Hn."

"What-" Duo stopped himself. "Never mind, forget it."

"You have something to say, so say it." Duo turned to look at him, only to gasp and take a step back. Heero stood right behind him. His back hit the wall and Heero took a step forward, coming nose to nose with Duo. Slight panic flooded through him. "Well?"

"Nothing 'Ro." Duo whispered as he turned his head to the side. Heero's hand slammed into the wall right in front of his head. Violet eyes widened. "What the hell He-" Duo came up short as Heero head fell on his shoulder. "Holy shit Heero. You're burning up!" At about that moment Heero's legs gave out and his eyes closed. Duo's arms cam up to wrap themselves around Heero, but he was shocked by the sudden movement that he hadn't had time to brace himself. Both young men fell to floor in a heap.

Heero's nose was brushing the side of Duo's neck. "Ah Hell!" Duo's head fell back against the wall. "Damnit." He hissed. Duo kept himself awake throughout the remainder of the night. He periodically checked Heero's forehead to see if his fever had goen down. "Great. Fate has got to hate me." He muttered.

Heero woke well into the afternoon. Opening his eyes all he saw was pale creamy skin. Pushing himself up, Heero had to smirk at the picture that was Duo Maxwell. His braid was starting to come undone, pale cheeks were slightly flushed, dark lashes fell on creamy skin and lips barely parted.

"Arigato Duo." Heero whispered into Duo's ear. The other teen shifted in his sleep and turned his head. Duo's lips brushed Heero's faintly.

Heero pulled back quickly, hand flying to his lips. Duo muttered something in his sleep. Heero sat there, hands tracing over his lips for quiet some time, eyes never leaving Duo.

Frowning Heero gently picked the other up and carried him to his bed. Heero then left the room.

Duo didn't wake until almost midnight. He rolled over and came face to face with Heero. Duo stilled, biting his lips he gently rested his forehead to Heero's. "No fever." He whispered with a grin. "That's good." violet eyes closed again before he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

OMG! OH shizz!!!! Next story is 'What Will It Take?' ~VED


End file.
